


we sit silently (and watch our reflections)

by qunnyv19



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: Cycle 22, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Lacey, Nyle, dan cokelat hangat yang sudah habis. — Lacey, Nyle {E:RefreshFestival}





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
>  Seluruh kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini adalah fiktif belaka dan penulis tidak mengenal secara pribadi tokoh-tokoh yang bersangkutan. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
>  **Characters:**  
>  Lacey Rogers & Nyle DiMarco  
>  **Warning:**  
>  Anggap saja latarnya ketika masih banyak kontestan yang berada di rumah karantina itu. Masih ramai sekali lah pokoknya. ANTM Cycle 22. Ficlet.   
> Untuk yang tidak mengetahui sama sekali mengenai America’s Next Top Model (khususnya cycle 22): karakter utama di sini adalah Lacey Rogers dan Nyle DiMarco. Nyle DiMarco adalah seorang tunarungu, maka ia berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa isyarat (atau media lain).
> 
> **Untuk: Refresh Festival Event**
> 
> Enjoy!

 “Aku akan—“

“—tapi bukannya kau yang mulai duluan!”

“Di mana sisirku—“

Lacey sudah muak dengan keributan para gadis dan drama-drama mereka di kamarnya. Diam-diam ia menyelinap keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk menyeduh cokelat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, keluar dari rumah karantina, berniat untuk menepi di kolam renang.

Setelah beberapa menit, cokelat hangat sudah siap di hadapannya. Lacey mengangkat gelas tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke luar.

Di luar seharusnya gelap mengingat ini sudah menjelang tengah malam, namun karena cahaya-cahaya lampu yang cemerlang, suasana di luar menjadi jauh lebih terang.

Kedua tangannya memegangi gelasnya, meniup-niupnya sebentar. Ia melihat sosok lain yang sudah berada di bibir kolam renang.

Siapa?

Bukan perempuan. Kelegaan yang pertama. Dia sedang tidak mau mendengarkan drama dan kicauan berisik yang lain.

Ia melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Kalau seandainya sosok yang di tepi kolam renang itu adalah Devin atau Bello, lebih baik ia mencari tempat lain saja. Mereka berdua sama menyebalkannya … setidaknya bagi Lacey.

Namun, bukan. Sosok itu memiliki punggung yang lebih lebar dari Devin dan rambutnya tidak panjang seperti Bello. Kelegaan yang kedua.

Lacey melangkah lebih dekat.

Oh, sepertinya dia tahu siapa. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia melangkah lebih cepat, kemudian duduk di sebelah sosok tersebut.

Nyle DiMarco menoleh, tersenyum juga melihat kehadiran Lacey. Lacey mengangkat gelasnya, menawarkan, “Kau mau cokelat hangat?” dengan gerakan bibir yang normal dan biasa, sebab ia tahu Nyle memahami gerakan bibirnya dengan cepat.

Nyle menggeleng. Isyarat paling mudah yang bisa dipahami orang paling awam sedunia. Lacey mengangguk, menyesap cokelat hangatnya yang nikmat, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di sana, dan pantulan yang dihasilkan di kolam renang sangatlah menentramkan dirinya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia tidak harus merasa kepalanya akan terbelah menjadi dua mendengar ceracauan di dalam rumah.

Lacey menoleh ketika merasa pundaknya disentuh. Nyle menggedikkan dagu ke arah Lacey, kemudian kepalanya menoleh kepada rumah karantina besar yang berada di belakang mereka berdua, kemudian kembali kepada Lacey.

Mengingat Lacey tidak punya pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai bahasa isyarat, ia yakin yang diberikan Nyle saat ini adalah bahasa isyarat yang sangat, sangat mudah. Jika Nyle memberinya gerakan tangan yang super cepat itu—atau yang biasa disebut ASL; _American Sign Language_ —mungkin ia tidak bisa memahaminya.

Gerakan simpel Nyle itu bisa diartikan olehnya … “ _Mengapa kau tidak berada di dalam sana?”_

Lacey tertawa pelan. “Di dalam … sangat berisik.”

Nyle memberikan oh pelan. Lacey menatap Nyle sekilas, tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak bisa merasakan suasana yang ramai maupun sepi dengan pendengarannya, tapi tempat yang dipilih Nyle kali ini untuk bersantai sangat pas untuk suasana hati. Ia menyesap cokelat hangatnya lagi.

Saat mata Nyle masih menatapnya, Lacey melanjutkan untuk bertanya, “Kau sendiri, kenapa di sini?”

Nyle memikirkan hal itu untuk beberapa saat, menggerakkan tangannya namun segera menahan diri. Lacey mengernyitkan dahi, sebelum kemudian akhirnya sadar, mungkin Nyle batal memberikan gerakan isyarat padanya. Nyle kemudian merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu, dan menunjukannya kepada Lacey.

**_Sedang pingin saja. Aku bosan di dalam._ **

Lacey mengangguk, tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat ke arah kolam renang. Kalau disuruh memilih rekan seperjuangan yang paling ia sukai di America’s Next Top Model, mungkin Nyle akan menjadi pilihannya. Selain dia tidak banyak bicara—secara harfiah, ya, namun maksud Lacey tidak seperti itu; sebab Nyle terlihat seperti orang yang kalem, tenang, dan tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, yang membuat Lacey lebih suka padanya dibandingkan kontestan yang lain.

Tak ada konversasi lagi selama beberapa menit. Lacey menyesap cokelat hangatnya lagi. Lagi. Sampai seluruh isinya sudah habis, ia menatap isi gelas itu selama beberapa saat, seperti tidak begitu percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa cokelat hangat itu habis begitu cepatnya.

Terdengar dengusan—mungkin tawa—dari Nyle yang berada di sebelahnya. Lacey menoleh. Nyle menertawainya dan ekspresinya dan mungkin cokelat hangatnya yang habis. Lacey mencubitnya perlahan. Nyle memberikan ekspresi seperti ‘tolong aku’ dan ‘maafkan aku’. Lacey berhenti, kemudian ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Nyle mengetikkan sesuatu lagi.

**_Kalau kau mau, kau tinggal buat lagi cokelat hangatnya._ **

Lacey menggeleng. “Cukup sekali saja.” Dan ia meletakkan gelas itu di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam lagi, lama, dan akhirnya Lacey terserang kantuk sampai berkali-kali ia kehilangan fokus akan refleksi di kolam renang. Nyle menjawil bahunya.

“Aku tertidur? Astaga.” Lacey menguap, dengan segera ia menutup kuapannya dengan tangan. Nyle tersenyum lebar. “Kurasa aku harus masuk ke kamar sekarang.” Dan dalam hati ia menambahkan, semoga mereka semua sudah berhenti ribut-ribut. “Sampai jumpa, Nyle.”

Lacey bangkit dan berjalan masuk menuju rumah karantina.

Nyle melihat punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian atensinya beralih pada gelas yang terletak (tadinya) di sebelah Lacey.

Senyumnya muncul lagi.

Ia meraih gelas kosong tersebut, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengembalikan gelas itu untuk dicuci. []

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one would ask … why Lacey & Nyle? Well, they’re cute together. Kalau yang menonton ANTM cycle 22, pasti ingat yang TOP 5 ketika mereka berlima (apa sih, kamping ya kalau nggak salah) pokoknya ada kejadian pas gelap banget itu, dan Mame mesraannya sama Mikey, Devin sendirian, sementara Lacey dan Nyle kayak malu-malu tapi pada akhirnya cuddling berdua gitu. And I thought, OMG, they’re cute together. Sayangnya hubungan mereka gak diusut lebih lanjut ya (….)


End file.
